halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clark-055
|birth = February 11 2511|death = January 2 2568 (age 56)|gender = Male|height = *6ft 6in (without armor) *7ft 1in (with armor)|hair = Black|eyes = Green|affiliation = * :* ::*Spartan Joint Operations Units|rank = * (2525-2553) * (2554-2568)|specialty = *Assault *Scout *Intelligence *Close Quater Specialist|battles = * * *Battle of Felcuica *Battle of Himita * * *Battle of Kasen-7 *Battle of Installation 06 *Battle of Surgeon|status = Deceased|class = Class I}}Clark-055, born Clark Markham, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. He was the main intelligence officer and scout of Orange Team and was one of the field commanders in the Spartan Joint Operations Units for the early years of the program. Biography Born Clark Markham on Cipher City, Luna the boy was born to a good home and family. Clark's father was a writer and his mother was an explorer, tasked with finding new worlds, thus making Clark very interested in space travel. Clark would have his granted as he was abducted by for the and taken to for training. When he was taken to Reach, Clark formed a permanent bond with Aidan-007, Thomas-012 and Julia-063, the last two he would form a small squad with. The trio would elect Clark as their leader as he seemed highly qualified for the role. Within time, Clark would give up his leadership role to Aidan as the two groups merged and began to call themselves Orange Team. Once argumentation day struck, Clark and his team were some of the lucky survivors along with Timothy-127 who would later join the team. Human-Covenant War Campaign on Harvest Though a small role in the campaign, Orange Team did participate in the recapture of the major settlements and UNSC outposts around . As years past in training, Orange Team is deployed to reinforce a Covenant march on the capital of Utgard. At the time, Petty Officer Second Class Aidan-007, and his team was sent with Alpha-3 ODST team and together recaptured an UNSC base entitled Long John’s Base. Though half of the ODST team falls, Orange Team was able to reclaim the base and began to push back to Alpha Base in the northern regions of the planet. As the year 2531 began, Orange Team was sent to Tiara Orbital Station to secure Harvest’s outer atmosphere. Within hours, the station was recaptured and thus Orange Team’s services on Harvest concluded and on February 5th was sent to Arcadia with Red Team. Battle of Arcadia Once arriving at on the UNSC Belfast Orange Team was deployed to Pirth City. Quickly overwhelmed by Covenant forces, Orange Team was forced to retreat and soon, the Covenant quickly captured the outskirts of Pirth City. Thanks to the members of the and , Pirth City was recaptured and Orange Team was redeployed to Daylam to rescuer the crippling lines there. Within twenty minutes of their deployment, Daylam was reclaimed by UNSC forces. At 15:33 hours (3:33 o’clock) the team spilt with Aidan-007, Timothy-127 and Julia-063 returned to Pirth City to assist with civilian evac ops whilst Dane-074, Clark, and Thomas-012 worked with wounded soldiers and transporting a bomb to a Covenant carrier to save the civilian evacuation ships. They were successful and after the operation, Orange Team left Arcadia for their next deployment. Battle of Felcuica On June 3rd 2533, Orange Team was deployed to Felcuica to safe guard it from a potential Covenant assault. The team was deployed to Indigo Town via drop pods to halt a large Covenant assault onto the town. Once at the town, Orange Team cleared out the front lines and soon meet Tim’s sister and her two kids. Tim the revealed himself and did everything he could to protect his family. Aidan, Dane and Thomas then went back to the front lines to retrieve Michael Sullivan, Tim’s now brother-in-law for evac orders from command. After the four were reunited, the family escaped with Orange Team. On their evac shuttle, a Covenant bomb was placed and it brought the ship down. All the spartans survived and so did Tim’s family. Moving through the wilderness of Felcuica the group came upon a small Covenant Research and Communication Facility. Aidan then had himself, Clark, Dane and Julia take it out while Tim and Thomas protect the family. But in time, Jackals and Grunts found the group on the hill and alerted the guards. The family and spartans were soon overwhelmed and Michael was killed with Tim’s sister and kids captured. Once the station was primed to blow, the remaining spartans came and and assisted Thomas and Timothy. Saving the Family Tracking the Jackals to a cave system inside the mountains, Orange Team began a rescue operation. Moving through the caves, the team silently eliminated Covenant forces until they found the family, eaten alive and dead. Tim was horrified and began a mad rampage through the base, killing any who's good in his way. Aidan the activated the charges and destroyed the research facility and Orange Team was retrieved for evacuation. Emerald City On June 10th, the spartans were deployed to intercept a Covenant movement to Emerald City. Landing on the dorsal side of a CCS-Class cruiser, the team entered the ship and began to eliminate several Covenant infantry and some ground vehicles. Soon, the team escaped the ship and destroyed it with debris falling onto other ships, crashing a few corvettes. Afterwards, Captain Fawlkins of the Liberation did a full frontal assault against the rest of the Covenant fleet. But it was not enough as the Covenant still managed to attack Emerald City. As the city was under attack, Orange Team was sent to assist with the defense of the city. Aidan, Tim, Julia and Thomas ran interference on the ground while Dane and Clark rid in falcons and destroyed Covenant jammers spread throughout the city. Tim was able completely destroy an entire Covenant convoy and the rest of the team was able to eliminate a majority of Covenant infantry. Securing an entire sector of the city, the team moved in with a large UNSC deployment and attacked the last carrier on the planet. Clark, Tim and Dane were sent inside to stop any communications from leaving, which they did so successfully. The Liberation then destroyed the carrier with the spartans outside and the planet was saved. Battle of Himita Starting Strong Perhaps Orange Team’s longest deployment, the Battle of Himita tested Orange Team’s true strengths and unity. On February 4th 2536, the Covenant Fleet of Vengeance arrived at Himita and destroyed the Human Defense Fleet 3, but the fleet was not unscarred and with only a dozen ships that entered the atmosphere instead the twenty that arrived. Four days later, the fleet attack Faller Base, the largest UNSC facility on the planet. This attack alerted the UNSC to Himita and Orange Team as they arrived with the UNSC Liberation and with a half-hour, Faller Base is secure from Covenant forces. But Clark discovers a drone nest underneath the base, forcing Orange Team to destroy it. After the destruction of Faller Base, the Covenant attacked New Boston but were pushed back due to overwhelming human forces, now the fleet is down to ten ships. On February 10th, battlegroups 6,7, and 9 arrive at Himita and discover that the Covenant are attacking the Arigo Desert, forcing Aidan-007 to devise OPERATION Long Bow. The Offensive On February 19th, Orange Team leads a massive UNSC strike force to the Arigo Desert in OPERATION Long Bow and board the flagship of Fleet of Vengeance, Demeter but the attack fails and Shipmaster Ripa Stormaee has Orange Team jettison to the outer atmosphere where Aidan gives the order of a full retreat. The following day, Covenant Prisoner Ship-33 arrives with onboard, with Orange Team volunteering to save their closest thing to a mother. They are successful in getting the doctor and also the capture of a unidentified alien structure either human nor covenant in origin. But all is not well as the spartans were saving the doctor, the capital of Himita, Osmium. Orange Team was quickly redeployed to Osmium to secure human boarders. After pushing deep into Covenant territory, Dane-074, Timothy-127, Julia-063, and Clark were ordered to retreat, but the Covenant began glassing the city, forcing the spartans underground for five days. After five days underground, Thomas-012 is sent with marine fire team 14536 to scout out a Covenant facility on the other side of the planet. After hours of scouting, Thomas-012 returns to Tuskegee Base to report on his findings and with Aidan-007 devise OPERATION March Lion. The Failed Attacks On March 1st the UNSC Liberation and Hannibal strike the Covenant facility scouted by Thomas, with Timothy-127 and Dane-074 dealing with Covenant AA guns. The operation was a success, but Vice Admiral Ford then decided to continue to attack the Fleet of Vengeance without Orange Team. On March 6th, Orange Team arrives at the strike to see only four downed Covenant ships, but with all of Battlegroups 7 and 9 destroyed. Within another hour, the UNSC Hannibal falls forcing the UNSC to fall back. Unknown to the UNSC command, Aidan-007 and Orange moves to Builth Gulch and takes control of a Covenant Corvette and with the crew of the Hannibal, attacks the carrier Lost Warriors, but due to their discovery, the crew of the Hannibal sacrifices themselves to save the spartans. After returning to Tuskegee Base, the Covenant begin glassing Builth Gulch, Morse Mountains (Where Dr. Halsey was being held) and New Boston. Orange Team was sent with UNSC Alexander and UNSC Hades to secure New Boston. As the secure goes fine, the Covenant Fleet of Conquest arrives at Himita and sends six ships to glass New Boston, forcing the UNSC to retreat. Luckily, the Liberation, and Battlegroup 6 recaptured Builth and built Builth Base. Last Act Once at Builth Base, Vice Admiral Ford and Aidan-007 devise OPERATION One, Two Punch. Orange Team was sent with the Liberation and Hades to attack the Morse Mountains whilst the Alexander and Battlegroup 6 struck New Boston. But due to heavy fire, the UNSC Hades was destroyed and within minutes the Covenant Fleet of Warring States arrived at Himita while Orange Team was in a Covenant Dark Zone. The Fleet destroyed the Liberation, forcing Aidan-007 to order a full retreat. Thus, Captain Locke of the Alexander, and other captains including Aidan agreed to abandon Himita, and thus the planet was lost to the Empire. Fall of Reach After hearing of Reach’s attack, Orange Team requested the they go and assist, and their request was granted. Arriving on August 3rd, Orange Team went to Fort Colossi and assist with marine evacuation. There Orange Team would find their second-in-command Dane-074 in a dual with a Sangheili general, killing Dane. This crippled the team as Dane was their first lost, and thus they pushed on to average their brother. As the fall came, Aidan and Clark hijacked and Phantom and reached a Covenant Corvette in the upper atmosphere. Much like of , Aidan shoved Clark out the Corvette and flew the ship into a Covenant Assault Carrier, killing him. Soon, seeing the spartans suffer to much, Captain Locke of the UNSC Alexander got the spartans onboard and got them to Earth for deployment there. Once there, Tim-127 was promoted to Commander and leader of Orange Team. Battle of Earth First Thing’s First After the Covenant arrived on Earth, Orange Team was deployed to New Mombasa’s outskirts to have the navy gain entrance into the city. As the team moved in they were able to destroy a Covenant Staging Area opening a hole for UNSC but as the staging area was destroyed, four more Covenant ships came to Earth, forcing Tim-127 to chase them down to a warehouse controlled by the Covenant. Once there, Orange Team encountered Purple Team and together marched onto New Mombasa to capture the ships LZ’s. Though Timothy-127 was a higher rank than Gary-009, Tim allowed Gary to take command as Tim has never lead a mission before. Team Up Now the eight spartans were tasked with capturing the LZ’s of the new ships and to keep the UNSC ships from harm. They easily did this by placing a TACT nuke within each carrier destroying them instead of securing the LZ’s. Regardless, ONI approved the execution and sent both teams in to New Mombasa to secure the northern regions of the city including a massive army deployment base. With the help of local forces, the north eastern regions were saved from Covenant forces and AA were deployed to further the planet’s protection. After the army base, Orange and Purple were resign to help with civilian evac ops. The teams were able to save a group of twenty-five civilians from buildings and even more once a defense complex by the evac center was cleared and re-activated. London After the evacuation of New Mombasa, scouts Clark and Jane-105 noticed a Covenant cruiser moving towards London were some Covenant cruisers were located. Both Gary-009 and Timothy-127 requested that they lead the defense of London, seeing how Blue Team was defending Moscow. The request was granted and the UNSC Alexander and UNSC Guardrail were deployed to assist London forces. Arriving at London on November 3rd 2552, they saw London almost in flames as the Covenant were glassing most of the Mega-city. With Tim-127, Clark, and Jane-105 on a Phantom to eliminate a cruiser from the inside while Gary-009, Julia-063, Cassie-119, Nichole-077, and Thomas-012 on the ground to attend to wounded soldiers, civilians, and to push up the front line. The Guardrail would later be hijacked by a team of brutes and would slam into the Alexander, giving no cover to the spartans. Once reunited, Nichole-077 suggested they call command only to find that comms were jammed. Leaving the medics and Jane behind, Gary-009, Tim-127, Julia-063, Cassie-119, and Clark went to find the jammer. Once inside the city, the teams quickly dealt huge blows to the Covenant by taking out multiply AA guns surrounding London and multiply troop outpost and barracks. After climbing Big Ben did they find the jammers and were able to call for reinforcements. But, discovering their location, a Covenant legion moved towards the spartans, holding them off to protect the civilians and wounded soldiers, the spartans a several marines survived once Battlegroup 17 of the local fleet arrived. Russia Once saved, Orange Team and Purple Team then moved towards Moscow to continue were Blue Team had ended as they were redeployed to New Mombasa. On November 12th, the spartans landed at Leon Base and assisted in the safety of Moscow. Afterwards, the teams moved up to capture a Covenant outpost to be repurposed for their usage. On a patrol run, Thomas-012 and Clark with teams of marines discovered a large Covenant research facility. The spartans led a large assault force on November 15th to take down the spire with a large number of causalities. But luckily, the the facility fell and with no spartan causalities and the return of John-117 in the next two days. Final Day Once the returned, Orange and Purple were sent to punch a hole in Covenant defenses along with John to allow UNSC forces to storm the Covenant fleet. The teams were successful and saw the portal to the ARK station. As the Chief and others went through the portal, Orange Team was sent to kill the stranded Covenant forces while Purple Team was redeployed to Mars. After the wipe up was complete, Orange Team returned to their new barracks and the battle had ended. Post War Era During the Post War Era, Orange Team still deployed on several operations into late 2560's and took on some of the moist daring mission the UNSC could offer. The team also made a permanent residence on the UNSC Hammer of Dawn and continued to operate from the ship until 2572. Far after the Battle of Earth, the remaining members of Orange Team were then promoted to higher ranks with Tim-127 as a Commander, Julia-063 as a LT Commanderand Tim's number two, and Clark-055 and Thomas-012 as Lieutenants. Battle of Kasen-7 Insurrectionist Territory Orange Team was sent to Kasen-7 to combat potential Insurrectionist forces and discovered that there were indeed Insurrectionist on the planet almost holding it hostage. After exiting the space-elevator, Insurrectionist quickly overwhelmed the spartans by threatening to kill innocent civilians. The team was stripped of both weapons and armor and thrown into labor camps, but unknown to the insurrectionist, Julia-063 had sunk a communication devise into the camp and called for reinforcements. Fall of the Sister As the UNSC reinforcement arrived, the Insurrectionist leader, Joshua Ditullo had singled out the spartans for this and took a group of ten civilians and the spartans and threaten to kill the civilians if the one responsible did not come through. As Joshua asked Tim, who denied the claim, he without hesitation killed a teenage boy in the line. Outraged, Julia admitted to it, but only after charging down the mad man and almost knocking him un-conscience. Julia was then taken away and the rest of the group through back into the camp were within a two day period, was freed by both Orange Team and UNSC forces. Regaining their armor and weapons, the team tracked down Julia only to find her in a fortress over looking the camp, beaten and scarred. Unable to heal her, Julia-063 died in Tim’s arms as he carried her out to the labor camp fields to rest. Enraged, Tim swore vengeance and requested to hunt down the leader of the Insurrection, Joshua Ditullo. ONI granted his request and for nearly two weeks, hunted Joshua until they found him ready to flee the planet by using an old evac center from when the planet was glassed just a decade ago. End of the Hunt On November 20th 2555, Orange Team stormed the evac center, killing everyone in the facility quickly until Thomas-012 tripped the alarm, causing a scorpion tank to come after them. After dealing with the scorpion, Tim-127 ordered Clark and Tom to wipe up the remaining Insurrectionist and call for reinforcements, whilst he deals with Joshua. Though superior in hand-to-hand, Tim was able to get the jump on the warrior by using a grenade on a console blowing up a window and shoving Joshua out. Holding on a small piece of debris, Joshua begged for a trail though Tim was not willing to cooperate, grabbing the man and breaking his neck. Reinforcements arrived and the evac center was cleared from Insurrectionist forces. From capturing the center, Clark was able to find a path to a small deployment bay still fill with Insurrectionist, and so on the twenty-second on November, Orange Team and the UNSC struck against the base and ended the Insurrectionist hold on Kasen-7, ending the battle. Battle of Installation 06 Old Friends and New Faces After the discovery of Installation 06, Orange Team with the final member of Purple team, Gary-009 were assign to join Juliet Team of the Alpha-Zulu Corps to investigate the ring. Together, Gary-009 and orange team formed the Spartan Joint Operations Units with Juliet Team as the first joint team. On board the UNSC Hammer of Dawn the spartans discussed the plan of attack, but once out of slip-space, a Covenant fleet was already around the ring. Able to slip past the fleet to let the Hammer of Dawn handle the Covenant, whilst the spartans land on the ring. Ordering Juliet Team to secure the rig-line, Gary and Orange team pushed trough a forerunner facility to clear out Prometheans and Covenant. Once secured, the Hammer of Dawn was able to send down reinforcements and the spartans pushed on. The Fire Storm As the spartans press on, they find a Covenant communication station and quickly capture the facility. Once captured, they learn of a plot to activate the halo ring forcing the spartans into action. Captain Hendricks of the Hammer of Dawn orders the spartans to stop the plot, but in order to do so, they must cross over hundreds miles of terrain littered with Prometheans. Marching through a small hollow, the spartans are ambushed by Promethean Knights, and quickly disposing of Anna A-378 by implying her in the stomach. After barely escaping the hollow, the spartans then pushed on to form a camp sit for the night and resume the next day. Bad to Worse The following day, the UNSC Hammer of Dawn was able to shoot down a Covenant CCS-cruiser near the spartan’s location. In order to stop the plot to activate the ring, Gary and Tim decide to instead make the engines of the cruiser go critical and blow up the ring. Unable to land reinforcements to the spartans, they were forced to travel on foot. After almost seven hours of hiking, the teams came across a cliffside in which they were forced to climb. But only half-way up, Prometheans and Phaetons attack and hindered their progress. After all but two spartans (Luke A-380 and Meredith A-377) make it to the top, knights quickly ambushed the spartans. Able to defeat the knights, a Phaeton was able to shoot both Luke and Meredith off the cliff to their deaths. After resting for a bit, the team pushed forward to the cruiser the next day. Luckily, the Hammer of Dawn was in the clear to land Pelican drop ships to the spartans. Unfortunately for the spartans, the cruiser was surrounded by Prometheans and Covenant. While Mia A-371 went inside the cruiser to prime the core for destination, the other spartans would guard the outside. As the pelican came to get the spartans, the remote activation was damaged and Mia had to detonate the core manually. While the other spartans escaped, Mia sacrificed herself to destroy the ring. Battle of Surgeon Seperation As the final commander of the Remnant Fleet of Regretful Redemption, Zaz ‘Vadem was found, the Spartans Joint Operations Units were assigned to assist in his death. Due to injuries and other deployments, only Clark-055 and Thomas-012 could serve with Shield Team to bring down the mad Sangheili ship master. As the UNSC Hammer of Dawn and UNSC Sunrise entered the orbit of Surgeon they were engaged by Covenant forces. The Sunrise was able to deploy shield, whilst the Hammer of Dawn was able to deploy Orange as ariel support along with Foxtrot Team. Ariel Combat Once onboard, Shield team was completing their mission whilst Clark and Tom were struggling outside. As more seraphs came and the loss of fighter pilots, things seemed grim. Luckily for Orange, Foxtrot were natural pilots and assisted the Spartan II’s on their goal. Hearing a distress signal from inside a Covenant Cruiser, Tom requested permission to enter with Clark. Permission was granted and the spartans entered the cruiser, and found the source of the signal. Several human prisoners within the ship had escaped from their cells due to the ship’s loss of power. Saving the Civilians Due to their nature, Orange Team top priority was to save the civilians imprisoned on the cruiser by any means necessary. Calling in a Pelican, Tom was able to ted to the wounded with Clark interrogating others to understand what had happened. Unknown to the UNSC, a sangheili minor was watching the breakout and ran to the reactor room. As the humans made it to the hanger-bay, a pelican landed to get everyone out and back home safe, but the reactor went critical, and killed everyone in the ship, the spartans included. Orange team’s part was done. Psych-Interviews Personality Clark was usually as a spartan, in the way that unlike or , Clark was somewhere in the middle of being social and being cold and heartless and unsocial. Clark did care for his squad, however it was one the level of Owen or Jane level of care, not as much as Aidan or Tim though. But, what made Clark unique was his love for space combat and his exceptional works with a computer. In fact, one day during training, Clark hacked into 's files and accessed the entire Spartan database. By this, Clark was able to keep taps on all his fellow spartans and paid very close attention to their mannerisms and personality traits. Also by the breach, Clark was a crucial factor in forming the Spartan Teams. Like all Spartans, Clark was exceptionally loyal to his team and to many civilians that he encountered, but he was never to nice. Clark was always focused on the mission at hand and never let his emotions guide him and would always strike hard against the Covenant. Though Clark saw Dane was an egotistical bastard, he still held him at great respect and cared greatly for his well being. Clark would also have a strong bond with Thomas-012 as the two saw each other as brothers and Thomas has stated that "Clark is my big brother after all". Though he was at one point a leader, Clark has never tried to regain his position and seems to not care for it, allowing Aidan and Tim to lead him into battle. Like many Spartan, Clark has a completely obedience to his superiors and is extreme humble in his approach to a CO. But, in recent years, Clark does seem to being to lose this mental state and on occasion would question the Spartan Program and what he was put through in order to survive. Regardless, Clark is a true spartan and he was honored as such by OPERATION: New Hope. Physical Appearance Clark appeared as a mid-thirties or late twenties sort of character with his short black hair and very noticeable green eyes. He had a rugged face with a few dents and bumps in his forehead. Clark also lacked any scars at all, despite being the team's close quarters specialist. Clark had high cheekbones and and almost developed a mallet like Gary-009. Clark was around the average height for a spartan, but just an inch taller than Julia, but two inches shorter than Aidan. Clark wasn't physically strong, however he was incredibly mentally strong. Many have stated, including that the only spartan to ever rival Clark's intelligence was . Since Clark was a Spartan-II, he had incredible stamina and a fantastic durability in battle. This was proven when he fell almost ninety-five feet and landed on his back, immediately getting up and killed two Elites. Clark could and would run several miles in their ships that Orange lived in to prepare for the next mission with almost no sweat. Like all spartans, Clark had several pieces of equipment and armaments during his deployment. His first and most wore was his standard issue Mark IV armor. Second was his Mark V and Mark VI CQB armor as he was deemed as the team's close quarters specialist. The armor was outfitted with a better motion tracker and several new pieces of ONI tech needed. However, after the war, Clark began to wear Mark IV Gen-2 ODST armor to show love for the Marine Corps. Relationships Orange Team Aidan-007 Clark and Aidan were known to be good friends and better teammates during their run together. Aidan would regularly entrust Clark with the technical know-how of structures and ships as well as his scouting prowess. Clark on the other hand strongly relied on Aidan's leadership and his way of executing plans in order to proceed with their lives still in tacked. Dane-074 Clark and Dane were known to work well together during tough situations and full team effort missions. Though both didn't ful trust one another, Clark was still saddened by the loss of Dane and effected him for years to come. Timothy-127 Clark and Tim were good friends and worked exceeding well together during missions. Tim trusted Claek so much that he was given the title as Scout Commander of the Spartan Joint Operations Units and held the position with gusto. Julia-063 Clark and Julia were on even ground with one another and valued one skills and abilities in battle. The two were also known for running down corridors with Thomas to easily clear out Covenant soldiers and enjoyed every second of it. Thomas-012 Thomas and Clark were known for holding a strong brother like relationship with one never leaving the other's side no matter the situation. Thomas and Clark's partnership dates back to when they were six years of age during basic training. Clark was always a role model for Thomas as he saw him as a compassionate leader and a well educated soldier. Clark would also value Thomas' will power and medical know-how and see him as a little brother. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Hunters: 10 Watchers: 26 Drones: 43 Knights: 71 Crawlers: 103 Brutes: 524 Humans: 679 Jackals: 1,423 Elites: 1,955 Grunts: 2,367 Total Kills: 7,201 (2525-2568)Category:Spartan-IIs Category:BEN THE BESTverse